Son of Eclpisa
by Mythical Dragons
Summary: What if Meteora was't born but instead it was a little boy and then was thrown into a random dimension? Rated T for slight Swearing in the future and Pairings in the future all reviews welcome as this is my first real fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Marco diaz was no ordinary teen. He was an orphan that was found one day by the Diaz couple who adopted him and raised him as they're own. But there were things that he found made him different than other kids.

He had strange red sun shaped tatoos on his cheeks that noone knew how to remove. plus he finds himself dreaming of a different more medival place in his dreams. While in these dreams he always sees one particular person.

She had pale skin, slim figure and almost always wore dark purple and had Spades on her cheeks wich glowed when she was angry. while her personality was one that was motherly and loved adventure while being very creative and agile. But the one thing that stood out the most was her choice of weaponry, she used a parasol like Marry Poppins uses only the color was a deep purple that somehow could allow her to fly using it.

Every time he would ask her what her name was he would wake up right when before she said it. Right now we find Marco sitting up late drawing a detailed picture of this woman.

"Hmm no her dress was a little darker maybe if I just add a little shading" he mumbled as he reached over to his special colored pencil set .

*Flashback*

He found this set on his front step one day after he was walking home from school thinking about how he could express his feelings. Now he thought it was for his father since he was into sculpting but when he took a closer look at it he found his name engraved on the box. He brought it in and showed his parents and after they saw it had his name on it they though it should be his. And from that point o he started drawing pictures of whatever comes to mind.

He also found that at times it looked as if the pencil never shortend after he sharpend them.

*End flashback*

Once he found the color he wanted he started shading in the dress and adding shadows slowly making her look more lifelike. Once he finished he started to clean up and put his picture in a drwer when he heard a something that sounded like scisors cutting paper and a whoosh. he turned around a froze as he saw a 7 by 3 oval shaped portal but it wasnt only this that made him freeze but what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

What he saw was Something he couldn,t believe. It was the woman from his dreams stuck from the waist down in some kind of crystal. he started thinking about what he should do but before he could do anything he was sucked through along with his picture and coloring set.

*Marco's POV*

I landed on the oher side of he hole that appeard and quickly tried to get back through but it closedf right before i got through. I started to look around before I saw the lady stuck in the crystal. I rubbed my eyes to make sure it wanst't some kind of hallucenation. Once i moved my hands away I saw that she was still there and tstarted to calm down as she was watching me with a curious face.

I head her gasp and looked up to see her touching her own cheek. "H-hello?"

She looked at me for a few seconds. "Hello dear how did you get down here?"

*Noones POV*

"I um, Don't know, all I know is that I was drawing something and this weird hole opend up in my room and sucked me through and put me wherever here is?" Marco said nervously.

"Well your in the palace dungeons where else would you be."The lady said as if it was the most obvious question in the world.

"Palace dungeon? What palace and where are we?" Said Marco completely confused.

"Why the queens palace in Mewni."She said confused "You are mewman right?"

"No I'm human as far as I know." Marco says While subconsiously scratching my cheek mark.

"Well can I atleast know your name?" She asked Marco?

"Well Its marco but theres one thing I want you to do." Marco said

"Ok shoot" She said Curious as to what he wanted.

"Can you slap me so i know that this is actualy happening?" He said walking up to her so she could.

"Why would i do that?" She asked slightly amused.

"So i know this isn't another dream." Marco stated

"Oh ok" She said before she smacked Marco across the cheek making an audible cracking sound.

"Ow. Ok not a dream now whats YOUR name?" Marco asked rubbing where she smacked him.

"Eclipsa but why do you ask?" The now named Eclipsa asked.

"Because your a recurring person in my dreams for some reason." Marco said blushing a little.

"Okayy well while we talk can you hand me that knife there?" She said pointing at a knife by the bottom of the crystal she is in.

"Ok don't know why you would need it though."He said as he gave her the knife but after he gave her the knife she grabbed his arm and yanked him forward grabbing his jaw with her other hand and started to inspect his cheek marks closely.

"Uhh why are you looking at my marks?" He said as his cheek marks turned orange in embarassment. To which she reacter by making him look her in the eye with a look cunfusion.

"Have we met before?" Eclipsa stated. "Outside of your dreams that is?"

"No I don't remember ever meeting someone like you" Marco stated before adding "I only know a few people outside of my adoptive parents who found me"

She let him go and he rubs his jaw Where her nails dug in. "I could've sworn I"ve seen those exact marks somewhere but I cant remember where or who they were on?" She thought for a moment before gasping.


	3. Authors note

Just letting you know I'm trying to stay away from the mainstream of Svtfoe Fanfis since this will be a more unique idea but i draw the line at Tomco no offense but my parents check here once in a while for whatever reason, so if you feel like it drop a review saying what kind of pairng you want me to interpret in to this story

I will keep track of the parings and this Saturday i will look at which pairing has the most votes and it will be that lucky one that I put in


	4. Poll results

**Well The poll is now closed and these are the results**

 **Starco: 4**

 **Markapoo: 5**

 **Higsco: 1**

 **Kellco: 1**

 **Ill be getting to work and might have a chap out by the end of the week.**

 **And yes Marco will have a tail but with my sense of humor it might be a** **liiiiiittle** **painful hehe peace.**


	5. sorry

I am putting this up for adoption guys so if you would like to adopt it pm me with a full paragraph with your plans for this fanfic and explain why you would like to adopt this story.


End file.
